1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle and a vehicle step apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle step apparatus mounted on a chassis of a vehicle is used to assist passengers to get on or off the vehicle. In the related art, a control circuit of the vehicle step apparatus is integrated into a control system of the vehicle, that is, a control signal of the control circuit accesses a CAN (Controller Area Network) bus of the vehicle.
The present invention is proposed based on the following problems and facts realized by the inventors.
In the related art, a control circuit of a vehicle step apparatus is integrated into a CAN bus of a vehicle. However, considering the technical confidentiality, many vehicle manufacturers may set protection measures for a communication system of the vehicle and prohibit an access of external signals. In this case, the control signal of the control circuit of the vehicle step apparatus cannot access the bus of the vehicle, so that it is difficult to integrate the control circuit of the vehicle step apparatus into the bus of the vehicle. In addition, in order to integrate the control circuit of the vehicle step apparatus into the bus of the vehicle, it is required to modify the bus of the vehicle, thus increasing the cost and the complexity of the operation, and reducing the reliability of the vehicle.